This Was Us, Then
by livelovelast
Summary: The Losties are in High School. I'm including all ships. Open to suggestions. The story is mostly about Kate, but it includes everyone else, and I may write it from their point of view as well. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!
1. Homeroom

**This is my first High School fic, so I don't know if it's good. Reviews are appreciated. If you give me a suggestion, I'll try to work it in. I'm going to include all ships, although I'm a Jater. Let me know if it's worth continuing.**

**Disclaimer: Character's aren't mine.**

* * *

Kate ran down the halls of Oceanic High. She was late for homeroom and her teacher had said that if she was late again she would get another detention. She didn't really mind detention, she talked to Sawyer the whole time. Sawyer was always in detention. He was tried to be really annoying all the time, constantly flirting with Kate, but she didn't really mind it. The detention teacher, Bernard, didn't care if they talked, so the time passed quickly. No one knew why, but Bernard and his wife Rose always asked the children to call them by their first names. Anyway, although Kate didn't mind detention she knew Wayne wouldn't be happy if she got it again. He never wanted her at the house, but he got mad if she got detention. She didn't understand him at all.

She got to homeroom seconds before the bell rang. She walked through the door to Room 815 and slid into her seat between Jack and Claire.

"Hi", whispered Jack. Their teacher, Mr West, was taking attendance, and he got very angry if people talked during it.

"Hey", Kate whispered back. She looked around at her class. Shannon and Boone were arguing about something, but that was normal. Ana Lucia was yelling at Sawyer. He probably called her Ana Lulu again, Kate thought. Sawyer caught her gaze and smirked at her, and Kate smiled back.

Kate looked to her right and saw that Charlie was trying to get Claire's attention. She tapped Claire on the shoulder and pointed over to Charlie, who grinned at Claire. They had been going out for about a month and everyone thought they were adorable together. Claire smiled and waved back, and Charlie looked very happy with himself.He had liked Claire for a long time, and now that he finally had her, it didn't take much to make him happy.

At the table behind Kate, Hurley was telling Libby about his new job at a fast food restaraunt. Mr Cluck's or something like that. Kate couldn't remember the name because she hardly ever ate there, being a vegetarian. Libby looked very impressed, but Kate knew she was just glad that Hurley was happy.

Jin and Sun, the foreign exchange students from Korea, were talking very fast in their native language. Sun spoke English, and Kate was friendly with her, but no one knew Jin very well because he could only speak Korean. Michael sat next to them talking to Sun every once in a while, but stopping after gettng jealous glares from Jin.

Gazing around the room one last time, Kate saw Sayid step in and try to break up Shannon and Boone's fight. It didn't look like he was succeeding.

Mr West was finally done taking attendance and allowed them to talk for the rest of homeroom.

"So Kate, how was your weekend?" asked Jack.

"You mean Sunday, the only day I wasn't with you?" Kate replied, making Jack laugh. Friday Claire and Charlie had made them go on a double date with them.Jack and Kate weren't a couple, but they were friends, maybe even a little bit more. It had been a good time though,because Jack and Kate enjoyed each other's company. On Saturday Kate, Jack, Claire, Charlie, and Hurley had gone to the mall together. There was a dance coming up, and they all needed clothes for it. The boys hadn't enjoyed the shopping trip much, and to be honest neither had Kate. However, they needed to look, although only the boys had found clothes. Kate and Claire would have to look for dresses again.

"You didn't seem to mind being with me Kate. If I remember correctly, you wouldn't let Claire split us up at the mall", Jack said with a smile.

"I just didn't want to be alone with her. She's crazy when she's shopping." Kate replied.

"Sure Kate, you know you would have missed me", Jack said playfully.

"Of course. I can't bear to be away from you! You're my everything, Jack!" She joked.They both laughed. Sawyer must have heard them, because just then he called from the other side of the room.

"Keep it down over there! We don't need to hear you proclaim your love for each other! I'd like to keep my breakfast down, thanks" He said with a slight smirk.

Kate and Jack both laughed."Sorry, Sawyer." Kate said with a grin just as the bell rang for first period. "Come on, sweetie, we dont't want to be late." She said jokingly to Jack, getting a scowl from Sawyer. Kate laughed and waved to him as they walked out of the classroom.


	2. Cheating and Dance Talk

**Thanks for the reviews! I don't really like this chapter, but I've got good ideas coming up.**

"Freckles...Freckles? Hey, Kate!" She felt a hard jab in her back and turned around to see Sawyer holding a pencil in his hand smiling sweetly. "Do you know the answer to number 42?"

Kate sighed. They were taking a History test, and Sawyer seemed to be asking her the answer to every other question.She couldn't help but smile. He was trying to look so innocent.

"Yeah, Sawyer its C, now will you stop asking me and let me finish this test before Mr Lo- oh hi Mr Locke. Here's that eraser you needed Saywer." She threw an eraser at him and smiled at Mr Locke, who was now standing next to her desk. "Sorry,Mr Locke, Saywer just needed an eraser to borrow. We won't talk again."

Mr Locke didn't look too convinced, but decided to give the kids another chance. "Okay, but if I see you talking again I'll give you a zero."He looked over at Sawyer who was laughing at Kate getting in trouble. "That goes for you too, James", said Mr Locke, making Sawyer scowl and Kate giggle.

Ten minutes later the class was dismissed and Kate walked into the cafeteria. She stood in line by herself until Shannon popped up behind her.

"Hi, Kate. You know what I was thinking in History?" Kate shook her head."How amazingly cute you and Sawyer are together."

Kate laughed. Leave it to Shannon to take something as innocent as flirting and turn it into a full blown relationship.

"Shannon, me and Sawyer are just friends. Am I not allowed to be friends with a boy without it being more than that?"

"When it's Sawyer, no. Come on Kate, you can't deny he's gorgeous. And he's totally into you."

"Yeah right. Didn't he go out with Ana Lucia this weekend?"

"Yeah, but you went out with Jack and that didn't mean anything, right?"

Kate hesitated. Did it mean anything? She had been friends with Jack for a long time, longer than any of the others. She could really talk to him, and she knew he really cared about her. She was truly happy when she was with him, and Kate wasn't truly happy very often. But those were just friendly feelings. Right?

She was shaken from her thoughts just then. Shannon was waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Kate? You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, sorry Shan. Yeah, um Jack's just my friend, but so's Sawyer." She hoped Shannon wouldn't pick up on her uneasiness, and she didn't have to worry, because just then Boone walked up and asked Shannon for money, starting a whole new argument.

"Why don't you get it from your mother? I had to pry this money from my father's hands because of her!"

"Well, why don't you get a job, Shannon?" Boone exclaimed.  
"Why don't you?!" Oh no, thought Kate, this was becoming loud. She had just about had more than she could take when they finally reached the end of the line.She paid for her lunch and saw Shannon hand a couple dollars to Boone. She never really understood those two.

She sat down at her table next to Charlie and across from Jack. Claire sat across from Charlie, and she saw Shannon, Boone, and Sayid approaching. She was starting to wonder where Sawyer was when Hurley, Michael, Jin, and Sun came over and sat down.

"Those two can't keep their hands off each other. One minute they're at each others throats and the next their making out in front of the girls locker room." said Hurley.

It took Kate a minute to realize that he was talking about Sawyer and Ana Lucia. She didn't know why, but she felt a surge of jealousy go through her. Before Ana and Libby got transfered here, Sawyer was mostly interested in Kate.

Just then Libby walked in looking like she had just been to hell and back.

"Girls locker room?" Hurley asked simply.

Libby nodded. "You try getting through a door with those two in your way. It's nearly impossible."

Everyone laughed except for Kate and Jack, who just smiled. Kate knew Jack had liked Ana Lucia when she first came to the school, but like always, Sawyer had made the first move.

"So, dance Friday? Who's going with who?" asked Michael.

"Well, I'm going with Charlie, obviously. Sun, are you and Jin going?"said Claire.

"No. My father has an important business dinner that I must attend. And Jin cannot go without me to translate." Jin looked up when hearing his name, but didn't pay much attention to what Sun said.

"Shannon, who are you going with?" asked Kate

"Sayid."

"What?!" exclaimed Sayid, "When did that happen?"

"Now", Shannon said simply.

"I don't have anything to wear! I'm not prepared. Did you think to ask me a few days ago?" Everyone laughed at Sayid's confusion.

Shannon smiled but ignored him. "So Kate, who are you going with?"

Kate turned a little red. "Umm.. no one."

"What!?" Now it was Shannon's turned to be shocked.

"Go with Jack." said Claire. "You're not going with anyone, right, Jack?" Claire secretly wanted Jack and Kate to get together. So did Charlie. That's why they kept inviting them on double dates with them.

"No, I'm not going with anyone. So Kate do you want to go with me? As friends,I mean." asked Jack


	3. Jealousy

"Yeah, why not?" said Kate. She was actually a little excited at the idea, but she tried not to show it. Dances weren't really her thing.

Jack smiled at her. "Okay, that will be fun. We can make fun of those two", he pointed to Charlie and Claire, "Because they're so in love", he said sarcastically with a grin.

Kate and Claire laughed while Charlie shot Jack a look, but then started laughing as well.

"This gives us an excuse to go dress shopping, right, Shannon? We have to take Kate to get a dress, and I still need to get one." said Claire.

"Sure, I'll go with you. I already have my dress though." Everyone already knew that. Shannon got dresses months before dances.

"You have your dress? When were you going to tell me?" Sayid asked "What if I had another date?" He asked with a grin.

Shannon lifted an eybrow at him. "Well, I'm sure I could have changed that" she said, and leaned over to give Sayid a peck on the cheek. He blushed.

Sawyer and Ana walked in right then, just in time to see the kiss. "Well look what we got here. Muhammed and Malibu Barbie showin' some love." Saywer said with a smirk.

"You should talk, Sawyer" Shannon replied. "I heard there was a pile up in front of the locker room. Do you know what could have caused that?"

Sawyer laughed. "I don't, but maybe Ana Lulu over here does."

Ana hit him with the water bottle she had just bought. "Shut up, Sawyer!"

Sawyer pretended to be hurt by the bottle and her comment. It didn't last very long, because Kate caught his attention. "Hey Freckles, still in love with Jacko? Or have you moved on to an attractive, southern blonde?" He asked.

Kate laughed. "Hmm, I'll have to think about it." She looked over to see Ana Lucia staring at her, and quickly looked away.

"So, Kate, who are you going to the dance with?" asked Ana. Ana knew that as of yesterday, Kate wasn't going with anybody. When Kate replied, Ana Lucia could say she was going with Sawyer, which would make Kate jealous.Ana didn't really mind Kate, but right now she was jealous of the attention she was getting from both Jack and Sawyer.  
"Jack." replied Kate. She saw Ana frown slightly.What is up with her, thought Kate.

"What?" exclaimed Sawyer. Then he caught himself. "Well, be careful you two, We don't need a chaperone, do we? Nah, Mr Do Right over there wouldn't pull anything, don't worry Freckles."

"What if I want him to?" asked Kate. Jack choked on the chip he was eating and Sawyer just gaped at her, at loss for words for once. Then she burst out laughing. She had just wanted to see their reactions."You can close your mouth Sawyer. I was just kidding. Jack, do you need the Heimlich?"

Jack covered himself with a laugh. "No, I'm fine. Just couldn't get over the look on Ssawyer's face." Sawyer glared at him.

Just then the bell rang for next period and they quickly filed out.Kate ran to catch up with Claire. She smiled at her friend.

"Do you want to come over today?" asked Claire.

Kate's smile disappered. "I umm.. I can't I have.. a dentist appointment.Sorry" She finished quickly. The truth was, it was a school night, and Wayne got mad if she went anywhere after school. He was barely home during the day, so he probably wouldn't notice is she was gone. However, the one time she had tried to stay out without him noticing, he had come home early. She didn't want to repeat that experience. The bruise was just starting to go away.She didn't understand why Wayne wanted her home when he wasn't even there, but she didn't question him,.

She wished she could have told Claire the truth, but she didn't tell anyone. Well, she knew Jack suspected something, but if he ever brought it up she would change the subject. She didn't understand why Wayne wanted her home when he wasn't even there, but she didn't question him,.

Claire frowned. What was going on with her friend? She had noticed Kate acting strangley before, and that girl had alot of dentist appointments.

"Oh, okay. You still up for the beach Saturday?" Claire replied.

"Of course.Sawyer and Jack in bathing suits? Wouldn't miss it for the world," Kate replied, and they both laughed, the tension from before forgotten.

* * *

**I forgot to mention before. This fic is Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst. : ) I couldn't exactly fit that in the summary. I also added names to the chapters, in case you didn't notice.**

**The Review Button is waiting for you!**


	4. Adventures in Dress Shopping

"Kate, just try it on!" 

"No, it's pink!"

"Come on, it will look great on you!"

"No! How about this blue one?"

"Fine, we'll try that instead." Claire and Shannon admitted defeat. They were at the mall, and dress shopping was not going successfully. Kate seemed to shoot down every dress they picked out.

Kate walked over to a changing stall. Claire and Shannon waited outside the door.

"I hate it!" she called. Claire sighed.

"You hate every dress you try on. Let us see it."

She stepped out, and although it looked good on her, Shannon and Claire had to admit that it didn't seem right.

"Okay, fine. It's not the dress for you. We could still try this one," Shannon said, indicating the pink one she and Kate had argued about earlier.

"No Shannon, we already went over this. I am not wearing pink." Just then a green dress caught her eye. She hadn't been looking at green dresses, thinking that she would stand out to much in the bright color. However this dress was different. It was a short dress, with a halter top. The color was a light green, but it wasn't too bright. She had to try it on.

"What about this one?" she asked, pointing to the dress.

"Green?" replied Claire.

"Wait, it might just work."said Shannon, "try it on"

Well, Shannon's the expert, thought Kate. She walked into the changing room, put on the dress, and looked in the mirror.

Wow. She was amazed at her own reflection. Kate didn't think she was particularly good looking, but in this dress even she knew she looked great. It stopped two inches above her knee. The dress was flirty and fun, and it brought out her eyes.

She stepped out of the dressing room to see what Claire and Shannon thought.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Shannon.

"It's perfect" agreed Claire.

Kate blushed. She wasn't good at taking compliments. "Thanks," she said akwardly.

Claire picked out a light blue dress, and they paid for them.

They walked over to the food court, ordered their food, and then found a table. The mall wasn't very crowded today, since it was a Wednesday.

"So, are you excited, Kate?" asked Shannon. She didn't need to ask Claire. Claire had made it perfectly clear that she was excited.

"I guess. You know how I am about dances." replied Kate.

"Yeah, but you have a date for this one,"said Claire

"Claire, I'm going with Jack. He's my friend. Just like you two, only he's a guy." replied Kate.

"Yeah, a very good looking guy," said Shannon.

"Shannon! Two days ago at lunch you were telling me to go out with Sawyer!"

"Yeah, well that was Monday." She replied simply.

"You're impossible", Kate laughed.

"Well, Sawyer is incredibly sexy, but Jack isn't so bad himself, so.." Shannon trailed off.

"They're my friends, Shannon. That's it. Friends."

"Whatever you say." Shannon replied, but when Kate looked away she winked at Claire.

They finished eating their lunches, and just as Kate was going to suggest they leave Claire cut her off.

"What!? We still need to get shoes, nail polish, hair elastics, makeup, and jewelery!"

Kate nearly fainted.

* * *

Ok so, next chapter is the dance. There will be a kiss, but probably not with who you suspect. Ideas are welcome, if you give me idea's I will work them in unless they go totally against my idea for the story lol. So, **Review**


	5. Secrets and Suspicions

Friday was here and it was time for the dance. Claire had been jumpy all day at school, and Sawyer seemed like he was dreading it. Ana Lucia didn't notice however, and she was all over him all day. 

Kate, Claire, Shannon, Libby, and Ana were all getting ready together at Shannon's house. They had invited Ana as sort of a peace offering, because she and Shannon hand't got off on the best of terms. Ana had hit her in the stomach while playing volleyball in gym, before realizing Shannon was actually on her team. Also, Ana Lucia and Libby were friends from their old school, so they thought it would be more comfortable for Libby.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Claire exclaimed while helping Shannon with her hair.

"We know," answered Kate, who was currently trying to glue on her fake nails. One was upside down, one was sideways, and she was trying to but the thumb nail on her pinky.

"Let me help you with that." said Libby. She walked over to Kate and helped her straighten out the nails.

"I still can't believe you're going with Jack," said Shannon.

"It's not a big deal, we're just friends," Kate replied for what seemed like the hundreth time. Ana, who was sitting on the bed, let out a laugh.

"What?" asked Kate.

"You may just want to be friends with Jack, but he likes you. It's obvious." replied Ana Lucia.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked again.

"You have him wrapped around your finger, Kate. He's not like that with everyone else. He wants to be in charge, but not with you. He's got like, this weakness for you." explained Ana.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, right", she replied. However, inside her head she was screaming. Does he really like me? Do I like him? What about Sawyer? She knew she had feelings for him too. It was all so complicated.

"Believe what you want, sweetie," said Ana sarcastically."Am I completely alone on this? Hasn't anyone else noticed?" she asked.

Libby immediatly nodded and Shannon said, "I guess", while Claire said "Of course."

"What?!" exclaimed Kate "Of course?! Did you not think to tell me?"

"Kate settle down, you're messing up your hair", said Shannon.

"I don't care Shannon! I've just been told my best friend is in love with me. That's a bit of a shocker!" Kate yelled, but the others couldn't help but notice she had a small gin on her face.

"Oh my gosh, you like him too!" exclaimed Shannon.

"No I don't Shan!" She looked at the other girl's disbelieving faces, "Well, I don't know. He's my friend, but.." she trailed off. Claire, Libby and Shannon were laughing at her, but Ana Lucia was suddenly staring at the ground.

"You okay, Ana?" asked Libby.

"I'm fine!"

DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Claire. "It's them!"

The girls rushed downstairs and opened the door. Jack, Sawyer, Charlie, Sayid, and Hurley were standing there with smiles on their faces.Well, Sawyer had more of a smirk, but what else was new.

"Well chica, you look really great today," said Sawyer, and it actually sounded like a compliment.

"Thanks, Sawyer" Ana looked suprised at the genuine tone of his voice.

Jack had walked over to Kate, and was staring at her.

"You checking me out?" she asked with a grin.

"You would know if I was checking you out," he replied and she laughed.

Off to the side, Claire, Shannon, Charlie, and Sayid were huddled together in a group.

"Do you think anything will happen with those two?" asked Charlie.

Shannon and Sayid shrugged and Claire said, "I hope so."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were at the dance. Everyone was having a great time, and Hurley was just getting up the nerve to ask Libby to dance.

"Um.. you probably don't want to but, uh, do you want to dance with me?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course I want to," Libby replied. Hurley smiled and led her to the dance floor.

Charlie and Claire were also dancing, as well as Shannon and Sayid. The others were sitting at a table.

"Sawyer, dance with me!" Ana Lucia was saying as a fast song came on.

"I told you, I don't dance!" Sawyer replied.

"Fine, but you're dancing later. Jack will you dance with me?" Ana asked.

Jack looked at Kate questioningly. She nodded, it wasn't like they were dating or anything.

"Okay", Jack replied. The two stepped onto the dance floor, and Kate and Sawyer were left alone.

"Well Freckels, look's like it's just me and you", said Sawyer.

"Yeah," replied Kate, who was watching Jack and Ana. Just then, Shannon, Boone, and Sayid rushed over. Shannon was breathing heavily.

Kate sprung up. "Shannon, are you okay?" asked Kate. Shannon just shook her head.

"We can't find her inhalers!" cried Boone, "She's having an asthma attack and I lost her inhalers! Sawyer, did I give them to you?" he asked.

Sawyer shook his head, but Kate saw a look in his eyes that said he was lying.

By now everyone was gathered around except Charlie and Claire. Kate ran over too look for them, and found them in a corner of the dance floor, in a deep kiss.

"Umm.. guys?" she said, and they sprung apart, "Shannon's having an asthma attack and Boone can't find the inhalers."

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Claire, and the three ran back to the table where Shannon was getting worse. However, someone was missing.

"Be right back," said Kate. She walked over towards the bathrooms, and saw Sawyer about to enter the boy's room. She grabbed his arm.

"Want to tell me where the inhalers are?" she asked.

* * *

Okay, this isn't over. I didn't do the kiss I planned yet, and there's more to come at the dance. I just didn't want the chapter to be too long. Next chapter will be the second part of the dance. 


	6. Mixed Emotions

_Sorry for the wait. I have an idea for another fic, and I've been working on that. I don't think I did a good job with this chapter, but I guess I'll let you decide that._

* * *

"Want to tell me where the inhalers are?" asked Kate 

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Sawyer asked.

"You were lying when Boone asked you about the inhalers. You have them, I know you do." Kate said, staring at him.

Sawyer stared back at her. "I don't have the dam n inhalers."

"You know where they are, Sawyer! Don't lie to me. What do I have to do to get you to tell me?" Kate exclaimed.

"Well, for starters you could give me a kiss", he said with a grin.

"What? Shannon is having an asthma attack, and you won't give me the inhalers?"

"I never said that. I just want something first." Sawyer replied.

"I am not going to kiss you!" yelled Kate. She stormed off towards the table, said something, and came back with Jack and Sayid.

"Give me the inhalers!" demanded Sayid.

"Woah, calm down Muhammed. I told Freckels I would tell her where they were if she gave me a kiss." Sawyer stated.

"Sawyer, this isn't funny", said Jack, "Shannon's in serious trouble, and it will get worse the longer you do this!"

"If you don't give me the inhalers, I will have to use force", said Sayid, "We both know I don't want to do that."

"Hit me with your best shot. I ain't tellin' you where the inhalers are 'till I get my kiss." replied Sawyer.

Just then, Sayid punched Sawyer in the face.

"Damn it, Muhammed, I didn't think you were serious!" exclaimed Sawyer as he rubbed his face where Sayid had hit him.

"Well, now you do. Tell me where the inhalers are, and I won't have to do it again", said Sayid seriously.

Sawyer glared at him. "No."

Sayid pulled back his arm, but Kate grabbed it.

"Stop!" she yelled, "Go back and help Shannon. I'll take care of Sawyer."

Sayid walked away, but Jack hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Kate smiled at him."I'll be fine."

Jack walked away and Kate stormed over to Sawyer. She leaned in, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"You call that a kiss?"

"Yeah, Sawyer, I do. You got a probl-", she was suddenly cut off by Sawyer's lips on hers. She pulled back, looked at him, and then kissed him back.

'What am I doing?' she thought. She thought about backing out, but she couldn't do it. The kiss became deeper, and now their tongues were involved. Suddenly, she pulled her head away.

"Okay. Now where are the inhalers?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't have 'em." he replied, not looking Kate in the eye.

"What do you mean you don't have them!? You just made me kiss you, and you don't even have the inhalers?" she was furious, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"You didn't seem too be protesting a minute ago!" He said, smirking.

"I can't believe you! I-"

"Woah, calm down Freckels, I said I don't have the inhalers. I never said I don't know where they are. I saw Boone put them in Claire's bag, probably so he wouldn't lose them. He must have forgot they were in there."

Kate glared at him and stormed away. Sawyer watched her go up to Boone and say something. Boone shot a look at Sawyer and reached into Claire's bag.

"Damn it!" he heard Boone yell as he pulled out the inhalers. He turned to Shannon and apologized endlessly while she recovered.

Meanwhile, Jack and Kate had moved away from the others.

"What did he do to you?" asked Jack. He had noticed her angry expression and was worried about her.

"Nothing, I just.. I kissed him, Jack", she said slowly.

"That son of a bitch, he really made you kiss him. I never would have left-"

"Jack, it's okay. I kind of..I kind of kissed him back", she said, cringing because she didn't want to hurt Jack. She didn't even know why she was telling him this, but there was something about Jack that made her not want to lie.

"Oh", he replied, "Umm alright then. I'm going to go back over to the table to see if Shannon's okay." He said all this without even looking at her.

Kate stayed where she was. She was overwhelmed with emotion, and she didn't know what to think. She liked Sawyer, and they both knew that wasn't a forced kiss. However, she really liked Jack as well, and she hoped she hadn't destroyed their relationship. He was her best friend, and maybe something more. She just hoped everything would work out.

* * *

_Ok, I'm a jater, so the skate stuff was hard for me. I hope I didn't disappoint any skaters. Review please!_


	7. Silence

_Sorry, for the wait. This chapter had alot of angsty Jate, to balance it out for the skate last time._

* * *

The girls slept over Shannon's the night of the dance, but were so tired they fell asleep almost instantly. The next day was the beach trip, but Ana Lucia was having some trouble.

"I forgot my damn bathing suit! Who forgets their bathing suit when they're going to the beach?" She exclaimed, "Now I have to go home and get it, and everyone's going to have to wait on me. Great."

"Ana, just borrow mine. I packed two because I wasn't sure which one to wear" said Kate. She threw a lime green bathing suit at Ana, but Ana wasn't done yet.

"That's not going to fit me!" she said, then looked at the size. "Oh, never mind", she mumbled, and went into the bathroom to change.

"What was that all about?" asked Claire from the huge walk-in closet where she was getting changed. Her voice was muffled from the closed door, but Shannon repsonded.

"Ana Lucia forgot her bathing suit" she laughed. All the girls knew Ana wanted to be on top of everything all the time, so they knew she wasn't happy about forgetting the suit.

Twenty minutes later the girls were ready, and the piled into Shannon's SUV. They drove to Charlie's house, where the boys were meeting, and after some shuffling around and switching cars,almost everyone was settled in. Shannon and Jack offered to drive, so they split into two groups, Shannon, Ana, Sawyer, Sayid, and Boone in Ana's car, and Jack, Claire, Charlie, Libby, and Hurley in Jack's car. They were all waiting on Kate to pick a car.

However, Kate was having a hard time choosing who to go with. It seemed less like picking a car for her, and more like choosing between Jack and Sawyer.

"Kate, I want to get to the beach before dark!" complained Ana.

"Come on Freckles, just come in our car. This descision ain't life changin'" said Sawyer. If only he knew, thought Kate.

"There's more room in the other car. I'll go with them", said Kate, and she saw Sawyer frown. A few second later however, he was yelling "Okay, let's move!"

Kate sat in the passenger seat next to Jack and smiled at him. He gave her a small grin, and then looked back to the road. He had acted strangley towards her after she kissed Sawyer, and now he seemed distant.

"I'm not the best swimmer, you know", Charlie was saying to Claire. "When I was a kid, my dad had to almost force me to learn how. Imagine if I was stranded on an island or something, taking a bath would be horrible", he said as Kate, Claire, and Jack laughed. Hurley and Libby were deep in conversation.

The ride to the beach was about half an hour, and ten minutes into it Charlie and Claire were kissing, and Hurley was joking with Libby. Things in the front seat, meanwhile, were very akward. Jack was driving silently, and Kate felt like she was sitting with a stranger. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, this is crazy! You're my best friend, and you're ignoring me because I kissed Sawyer! I only did it to get the inhalers back" She knew the other passengers wouldn't notice her outburst, since they were all busy.

"I'm not ignoring you, Kate", replied Jack. He then went back to driving in silence.

"You're doing it again!" she exclaimed.

"Kate, I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. Sawyer's with Ana Lucia, why would you want to get involved with him?" he asked.

"First of all, he not with Ana Lucia, and second, I'm not involved with him, Jack. It was just a kiss, and I don't want it to change things between us." Kate replied.

"Why would it change things between us? We're just friends", said Jack.

"I think we both know there's more to it than that", Kate said softly, barely above a whisper.

Jack was about to reply when Charlie exclaimed, "We're here! Jack, Hurley, help me unload the car." The three boys started taking out bags and chairs from the back of the car.

Boone jumped out of Shannon's car. "Finally! If I had to watch Sawyer and Ana Lucia make out next to me any longer, I think I would have puked!" he was saying to Shannon, who laughed. Kate overheard, and felt her heart sink. Jack was right, she shouldn't waste her time with Sawyer. Anyway, she felt something stronger for Jack, at least for now.

She walked over to Jack, who was trying to carry more than he could handle. She smiled at him and said, "let me help". She took a chair and a bag from him. They walked down the beach in silence, but this time it wasn't akward.

* * *

_Next chapter will have some more Shayid because I feel like I've been neglecting them. I was going to put the whole beach trip in this chapter, but I think it would have been too much. Please, please review!_


	8. Splash

_Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. Hope you like the chapter!_

* * *

The group set up their chairs and towels, and decided to go swimming. Everyone except Shannon, who wanted to work on her tan, and Sayid, who decided to stay with her, ran into the ocean and began splashing around. 

Shannon layed down on her towel, and Sayid sat down next to her. "You can go swimming if you want", said Shannon.

"I'd rather stay with you", replied Sayid. Shannon nodded. They were silent for a few minutes, just laying there.

"Sayid, why do you even like me?" Shannon asked suddenly, taking Sayid by suprise.

"I.. I don't know." he said uncertainly. He wasn't really sure how to answer her question.

"I mean, I'm not smart, or athletic. I'm not nice like Claire, or strong like Kate." Now Shannon was sitting up, looking intently at Sayid. "Why would you ever want to be with me?"

Sayid was completely taken aback by her question. It was so out of the blue, and Sayid didn't want to upset her by answering the wrong way.

"You say you aren't strong, Shannon, but you are. You have to live with that witch"- they all knew about Sabrina. Shannon and Boone complained about her all the time.-"but you still come to school everyday with a smile on your face. Most of the time" he added with a grin, "No one can always be smiling, but I like it when you smile. You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

Shannon smiled at him, and he laughed. "Like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, like that", replied Sayid as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

"Get a room", mumbled Sawyer, who had come up to grab a drink. Shannon and Sayid ignored him, and after taking a few sips he went back down to the ocean with the others.

Claire was trying to teach Charlie to do a handstand underwater, but Charlie was having some trouble.

"I'll keep my face above the water, thanks", he said, after failing for the fifth time, making Claire laugh.

Kate and Ana had ganged up on Jack and were splashing him while he tried to hide behind Hurley.

"Dude, I don't want them splashing me!" exclaimed Hurley, as Kate and Ana Lucia surrounded Jack. Kate swam behind him and held his arms behind his back, while Ana Lucia splashed him mercilessly. The two girls laughed at Jack's struggle, until he finally got his arms loose and grabbed Kate. He held her tight and dunked her head under the water playfully. She retaliated by jumping on his back, piggy back style, and pushing him down into the water.

Meanwhile, Ana Lucia had moved on to Sawyer. "What's up with Freckles and Doc. Jr?" asked Sawyer.

"Flirting outrageously, as usual. They can't figure out that they're in love with each other", replied Ana Lucia.

"What?" asked Sawyer. He didn't think Kate liked Jack.

"They can't keep their hands off each other. It's actually kind of annoying."

"There ain't nothin' going on between them. They've been best friends for like, well ever. They're not interested in each other." He said, hoping it was true.

Ana looked at him thoughtfully. "You're jealous, aren't you?" she said, looking a little hurt. After all, Ana and Sawyer were practically going out.

"No! I mean, I don't know", Sawyer wasn't going to lie. Ana would see through any lie he told her.

"Well when you figure that out, come find me", Ana said cooly, and walked away.

Sawyer sighed. I'm not jealous of Jacko, he told himself. He looked over and saw Kate pushing Jack into the water, and falling on top of him. Okay, maybe he was a little jealous. He would never admit it to anyone but Ana though. He knew she would never tell anyone. She wouldn't give Kate the satisfaction of knowing Sawyer liked her as well.

Sawyer watched as Kate and Jack finally seperated themselves, and Kate came walking over to him.

"About last night" she began, but Sawyer cut her off.

"It was nothin'"

Kate looked a little hurt. "Oh, um okay", she said and turned to walk away.

Sawyer sighed. He hadn't meant to upset her. "Freckles! Wait." He didn't want he running back to Jack.

"I didn't mean it like that. It just seemed like you were mad about what happened, and I didn't want to make it worse. Plus, I'm not in the best mood. Me and Ana Lulu had a fight."

Kate struggled to hold back a grin. "What about?", she asked.

"It ain't important." Sawyer didn't want her to know the fight was about her. "She'll get over it."

"Okay", said Kate. "It looks like they're starting a volleyball game over there." Kate looked towards Jack, Shannon, Claire, and Charlie who were bouncing a ball around. "Want to play?"

"Why not?" replied Sawyer, and they walked over to join the game.

* * *

_Okay so I got, Shayid, PB&J, Jate, and a little Skate in there. And Sana fans, don't worry. There will be more Sana. If anyone wants any other ships, let me know and I'll try to write them in. Anyway, please review!_


	9. Dogs don't wear bras

"Are you going to Ana's house tonight?" asked Kate, a week after the day at the beach.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it", replied Jack.

Ana Lucia was famous for her great parties. Even when she just had a few friends over, it was sure to be a good time. Tonight she was having a small get together, and had invited all her new friends. Kate wasn't sure of the guests, but she thought she, Jack, Shannon, Boone, Sayid, Hurley, Libby, Claire, and Charlie were invited. She wasn't sure about Sawyer, since he and Ana had been cold towards each other all week. They had started talking again recently, so maybe their fight was over.

"Okay, so six o'clock, right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I think she's getting pizza", replied Jack.

"Okay, see you there."

"Bye".

Kate hung up the phone and went downstairs to ask her mother if she could go. Wayne wasn't home, so she figured it would be a good time to ask.

"Mom, can I go to Ana's tonight?" she asked, knowing what the answer would be. Her mother wanted her out of the house as much as possible, so she wouldn't aggrivate Wayne.

"Sure", said her mother, not looking up from the laundry she was folding.

"Can you drive me over around six?"

"Yeah", Diane replied, still not looking up. At closer inspection, Kate noticed she seemed to be trying to keep her head down.

"Mom, look at me", she said, and her mother slowly lifted her face away from the pile of clothes. Kate caught a glimpse of a large bruise on the side of her face, clearly from being punched.

"Mom!" Kate exclaimed. "He hit you again!"

"It's okay, Kate", Diane replied. "He didn't know what he was doing. It won't happen again."

Kate just shook her head. "I should have been here, I could have stopped it." Kate regretted sleeping over Claire's the night before.

"Katie, you know you couldn't have done anything. There's no stopping him when he gets in one of those moods. We just have to hope it won't happen again", her mother said sadly.

"Why do you let him do this to you?" exclaimed Kate, "Why don't you leave him?"

"I love him, Kate! I've told you this a million times. Most of the time, he's a great guy. He just shouldn't drink." Her mother would never see the bad in Wayne. Only the good, which there wasn't much of, in Kate's opinion.

Kate realized that this was another argument not worth fighting over. She began to walk up the stairs, pausing only to remind her mother, "Six o'clock."

* * *

Ana walked around her house, getting ready for her friends to come. She ordered a few pizzas, and got the sodas out of the fridge. She got the movie ready, and made some popcorn. She told her mom to leave for the night, and her mom agreed because she already knew about the party, and was going to meet an old friend. Her mom left, and then Ana brought out the beer. It was the only thing she had managed to get on such short notice.

Claire came first. She was always on time. The term fashionably late meant nothing to her. She was soon followed by Shannon, Boone, Charlie, Sayid, Libby, Kate, Hurley, and Jack.

"Everyone's here, right?" asked Shannon.

"No, we're still waiting on Sawyer", replied Ana.

"What else is new", said Charlie with a laugh.

Five minutes later Sawyer walked through the door. "Thanks for knocking", said Ana sarcastically.

"Oops" said Sawyer with a smirk.

"Okay, I rented a couple movies", said Ana, shaking her head. They picked a really scary one and listened to Claire, Shannon, Libby, Hurley, Charlie, and at one point Sawyer, scream loudly. After the movie was over and the pizza was gone, Shannon asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Truth or Dare?" suggested Hurley.

"I haven't played truth or dare since I was, like, ten years old", replied Ana.

"Yeah, well, it's a little different now, Ana Lu", replied Sawyer. "When I was ten, I distinctly remember being dared to put a bra on dog and take it for a walk."

Charlie blushed. "I was ten, it was the best I could come up with!"

"Yeah, and your neighbors haven't looked at us the same way since", laughed Jack.

"Okay, I'm in, as long as I'm not dressing up any dogs", said Ana Lucia.

"Trust me, that ain't happenin' again", replied Sawyer.

"Okay, well I'm starting", she said.

"It was my idea!", said Hurley.

"Yeah, well I've got a plan", said Ana,with a smirk. "Shannon, I need your help. We'll be right back."

* * *

_Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to update since I haven't in a while. Next chapter will be longer. So, what's Ana's truth or dare plan? The review button is waiting!_


	10. Truth or Dare

_Sorry for the insanely long wait for this chapter. I've been so busy, I'm actually amazed I got this out. Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

Ana Lucia grabbed Shannon by the arm and led her into the kitchen. "Okay, I don't think Kate saw us", she said.

"So, what's this plan? Why do you need me?" Shannon asked.

"I need you because you're the only one who would help me", said Ana. "Okay, here's the plan...",she started.

Five minutes later they came back into the living room. "Where'd you go?" asked Sawyer.

"Bathroom", Ana replied. "I had to show Shannon where it was." Hurley started to say something, but she shot him a look, and he quickly stopped talking.

"Okay then, let's start", said Claire.

Ana smiled. "Kate, truth or dare?"

Kate hesitated. She didn't like questions, so she never chose truth. "Dare", she said slowly. Who knew what Ana Lucia would come up with?

Ana's smile widened. This was where her plan came into play. There were two possible outcomes, and both were good.

"Okay, but first we need to think of something that you have to do if you back out." Ana shot a glance at Shannon.

"I have an idea. If you back out of a truth or dare, you have to tell everyone who your first kiss was", Shannon said, grinning widely. Everyone started laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Kate.

Sawyer shook his head. "Rules are rules, Freckles."

Ever since they were fifteen, the girls had been trying to get Kate to tell them who first kiss was. They all assumed it was her ex-boyfriend Tom, but when she refused to tell them, they got curious. They had been trying to get it out of her for the past two and a half years, and they had even gotten the boys involved.

"Fine, I'm not going to back out of anything", said Kate confidently.

"She says that now," Ana wispered to Shannon, who laughed quietly.

"Okay Kate, your dare is to kiss Sawyer", said Ana. Kate's eyes widened. Why would Ana Lucia want her to kiss Sawyer? Everyone knew Ana liked him. Apparently, Sawyer was thinking the same thing.

"What, you don't like me anymore, Lulu?" asked Sawyer. He tried to pass it off as a joke, but deep down he really did wonder if she still liked him.

"Sawyer, just shut up and kiss her", said Ana Lucia with a laugh.

The only person who noticed Jack glaring at Sawyer as Kate leaned into kiss him was Charlie.

"It's just a dare, mate" he said under his breath.

Meanwhile, Kate was an inch from Sawyer's lips. Right before they touched, he gave her a smirk and she laughed against his mouth. The kiss lasted longer than she expected, but she suddenly pulled back.

"Sawyer! The dare didn't involve your tongue!" Kate exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, my turn", said Kate. "Boone, truth or dare?"

Boone looked a bit shocked for a moment, then said, "Dare."

Kate thought for a minute. Ana's next door neighbor was the secretary at their school. She thought of something.

"Okay, listen. Go next door to Mrs. Smith's house, and ask her if you can use her phone to call for a ride. Just call Ana's and pretend to ask. Then talk to Mrs. Smith while you 'wait' for your ride. Then, in the middle of the conversation, say 'stop trying to seduce me, Mrs Smith,' then run out and come back here."

Kate grinned and asked, "Did you get all that?" Everyone laughed at the look on Boone's face.

"I really have to do that?" he asked. Kate nodded, and Boone let out a deep sigh.

"Have fun", said Shannon. Boone scowled and slowly walked out of the house.

"Do you think he'll really do it?" asked Claire.

"No," replied Shannon, "He'll be back in a minute."

They all laughed, and didn't notice that Ana's dog came into the room. Well, Charlie noticed. His eyes lit up and he turned to Sawyer.

"Truth or dare, mate?" he asked.

"Dare" Sawyer replied lazily.

Charlie grinned. "Put one of Ana's bras on the dog and walk it around the block" He said with a laugh that was echoed by everyone else's.

Sawyer smirked. "I'll do anything involving Ana Lulu's bras", he said, getting up and walking up the stairs to Ana's room.

"Hey! Don't go near my room!" exclaimed Ana Lucia, quickly following him up the stairs.

Suddenly, a phone rang in the kitchen. Shannon quickly stood up. "No way", she said.

Five minutes later she returned. "It was Boone", she said looking shocked. "He's actually doing it."

Just then, a slightly dishevled Ana and Sawyer came back downstairs. "I got the bra", said Sawyer with a grin. However, the dog was gone, so they decided to wait for it to come back.

Shannon turned to Kate. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Me again?" replied Kate. "Fine, dare." She didn't see the smile Shannon gave Ana. One step closer to solving the mystery of Kate's first kiss.

"Is anyone going to do a truth?" asked Hurley. Shannon ignored him and said,

"Well, you got a taste of Sawyer, now kiss Jack."

"Why's Kate gettin' all the action tonight?" asked Sawyer. "That ain't fair."

"Sawyer, stop trying to keep Kate from kissing Jack," said Ana.

"Yeah, and we all know what you and Ana were doing up-" Charlie started, but was cut off by Ana Lucia throwing a pillow at his face.

Shannon turned to Jack and Kate who were staring at each other intently. "Will you two kiss already?" she asked impatiently.

Kate shrugged and leaned into Jack while the others watched, and Ana and Shannon contemplated their next move in hushed voices.

Just when it seemed as if they would never break apart, the front door flew open, startling everyone and breaking Jack and Kate apart. Boone ran in and said "I'm so dead!"

"I can't believe you actually went through with that!" exclaimed Shannon.

"Yeah, and I'll be lucky if I don't get suspended! Thanks again", he said, turning to Kate.

She smiled. "Any time."

They played for a while longer, in which time they learned Hurley had only kissed one girl, Shannon had seen all the Star Wars movies, Libby wasn't a natural blonde, Charlie was afraid of bees and cats, and Ana really did think Sawyer was hot. They all knew that, but it was funny to hear her admit it. Also, there had been a few prank calls and Claire was wrapped in a towel, drying herself off. When it was Ana Lucia's turn to pick someone, she chose Kate.

"Why do you keep picking me?" exclaimed Kate.

"Truth or dare?" was all Ana said.

"Well, I'm afraid if I say dare again, I'll end up kissing Charlie" she teased.

"Not that you would mind!" said Charlie.

"So," Kate continued, "Truth."

Ana and Shannon couldn't help but laugh. She had fallen right into their trap. Kate gave them a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing", replied Ana. "Okay, you're question is, who's a better kisser, Jack or Sawyer?" Everyone besides Kate, Jack, and Sawyer broke into a fit of laughter. Jack and Sawyer looked at Kate curiously, and Kate blushed a deep red.

"I'm not answering that!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Freckles, you know the answer", said Sawyer with a smirk.

"You wish, Sawyer" said Jack.

"I'm not answering it!" Kate repeated.

"Well, then you have to tell us who your first kiss was", said Ana Lucia with a smirk to match Sawyer's.

"You planned this, didn't you?" asked Kate.

"Maybe."

Kate sighed. She had to tell them now. They would never let her forget it. Before she answered, she looked at the person who's name was about to come out of her mouth. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back before she answered.

* * *

_Ooh, cliffhanger. If you think you know who it is, or there's someone you want it to be, tell me in your review. I might even change it if I get alot for one person, or someone has an idea I like. So there's a really good reason for you to review, if the fact that they really make me happy isn't enough. I'll try my hardest to update much quicker next time._


	11. Braces and Battles

**Okay, so I'll totally understand if you all forgot about this fic and never review it again. It's been _forever. _I don't even have an excuse. Anyway, we left off with Kate about to announce who her first kiss was. I got mixed reviews about who you wanted it to be, but I put something in their for both ships, so I hope I made everyone happy. Again, sorry for the delay.**

* * *

"Jack", Kate said quickly. She heard a colletive gasp move through the group.

"What?" exclaimed Shannon. "Seriously?"

Kate nodded, blushing more by the second. By this time, Ana had rounded on Jack.

"All this time, and you never told us! You swore you didn't know anything!"

"Yeah, mate, the guessing could have stopped a long time ago if you had just said something", added Charlie.

Jack now had a blush to match Kate's. "You think I wanted you to know?" he said with a laugh. "I knew I'd never hear the end of it!"

Claire had a confused look on her face. "But you two never went out.. you had some kind of one night stand thing, didn't you!"

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"Well then, what happened?" asked Hurley.

Kate sighed. "We were thirteen, and I was about to go on my first date and so was he. We didn't want to look like idiots if our dates tried to kiss us, so we ..um.. practiced."

There was a long pause, in which Jack and Kate waited for someone to say something. They were startig to get worried, when Libby let out a giggle. She was soon followed by the rest of the group bursting into laughter. If it was possible, Kate and Jack became redder.

"Oh, my god", Shannon exclaimed. "That is the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

Ana tried to say something, but couldn't get the words out because she was laughing so hard.

"That's bloody fantastic!" Charlie piped in.

"Dude!" was all Hurley could utter between his laughs.

"Well, it worked!" Kate exclaimed."Didn't it, Sawyer?"

The laughing stopped abrubtly. All eyes were now on Sawyer.

"What?" asked Ana.

"I never said who my first date was", Kate said with a smirk.

"Freckles, don't go there", said Sawyer, a terrified look in his eyes.

"No way!" exclaimed Hurley, "You guys went out?"

"One date", muttered Sawyer.

There was one question going through everyone's mind. Why didn't they know this? They were sure Sawyer would have reminded Kate that he was her first date all the time. Their question was soon answered.

"You guys really want to hear the story?" asked Kate.

She was answered with a bunch of shouts of 'yes!' and a few nods. There was a 'no' from Sawyer's side of the room, but she ignored him.

"Sorry, Sawyer, I kept it a secret this long. They can't all graduate someday and never hear this story." Kate took a long breath, and then started, "When we were in the eighth grade, me and Sawyer were in the same science class. He asked me out, and I said yes. That's when I kissed Jack. He got asked out by Sarah around the same time. Anyway, we went out for pizza, and I didn't know it was Sawyer's first date too." There was a barely audible groan coming from Sawyer's corner. "Remember how he had those braces back then?" Ana and Libby gave her blank looks. "Oh yeah, he had braces", she said with a smile in Sawyer's direction.

"You can really stop now, Freckles. They don't want to hear this".

"Trust me, they do. Oh, it's not that bad, Sawyer!" she added, seeing his face. "Anwyway,when the date was over he walked me home. I was about to go inside, and he decided to kiss me. His first kiss", she added.

"And here it comes", said Sawyer.

"Well, a wire must have snapped on those braces or something, and then next thing I know it's stabbing me in the lip. I was bleeding so bad we had to stop and he had to help me stop the bleeding!"

If she thought the laughter before was bad, it was nothing compared to this. It took a good five minutes to calm everyone down.

"And that, is the funniest thing I've ever heard", gasped Shannon.

"Thanks, Freckles", said Sawyer.

"If it makes you feel better, you got much better." replied Kate.

"Better than Jack-o?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I've had enough questions for today" she said.

"That's code for 'yes, Jack's nothing compared to you'," said Sawyer, nudging Sayid.

"Shut up, Sawyer." replied Kate with a laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think I made her bleed", said Jack jokingly.

"So Mr. Cool's first kiss was a disaster", said Boone.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was hitting on the secretary", replied Sawyer.

"It wasn't like that!" exclaimed Boone.

"It was a dare, we know" said Shannon.

"But I wasn't hitting on her! It wasn't even part of the dare! I had to-"

"Whatever, Boone!" exclaimed Shannon.

"Why do you always interupt me, Shannon! I can't even finish a thought without you-"

"Shut up, Boone!"

"See! You did it again!" The two stood, glaring at each other, worked up by the argument.

The rest of the group stood there not knowing what to do. They were used to Shannon and Boone fighting, but it didn't make it less awkward.

Hurley finally broke the silence. "So.. um, where'd that dog go?"


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N

Okay, I haven't updated this in forever, and I realize that. I would like to restart it, but I need to see if people have forgotten about it. If so, maybe I'll start a new one, since I have ideas that I can't use here. If you want me to continue this, leave a review. If not, maybe I'll start over.

thanks!:)


End file.
